The present disclosure is directed to a valve for an ostomy pouch. More particularly, the present disclosure pertains to a valve, for draining liquid waste or bodily fluids such as, for example, from a urostomy pouch, the valve having one or more features providing visual and tactile indication of the state of the valve.
A urostomy appliance or pouch is a medical device that provides a means for the collection of liquid waste formed via an opening into the urinary system, that is diverted externally of the body through a stoma.
The waste collected in the pouch is retained in the pouch, for example, during the daytime, so that the user can discharge or empty the pouch at a convenient time and location. The waste can also be routed through the pouch, for example, during the evening, directly to a remote collection container.
To effect the retention or routing function, a valve is disposed at the bottom or discharge end of the pouch. A typical valve is a plastic ball-cock or pet-cock type-valve that includes a fixed body and a rotating cylindrical valve stem. An opening in the body provides fluid communication from the pouch into a circumferentially disposed section of the body on a side of the stem. The stem includes an opening that extends circumferentially about a portion of the stem that is open to a central opening in the stem. In this manner the stem is rotated 180 degrees between an open position, in which the body opening and stem opening are aligned and a closed position, in which the body opening and the stem opening are not in alignment.
The stem extends through and below the body and includes a flange that extends radially outwardly from the stem. The flange provides a finger rest to allow a user to rotate the stem between the open and closed positions. One known valve includes printed indicia (a printed drop) on the flange to provide visual indicate of the position of the valve. For example, when the indicia is visible (away from the user's body), the valve may be in the open position, and when the indicia is not visible or is facing the user's body, the valve may be in the closed position.
In such a urostomy pouch, the valve is located at the bottom of the pouch, and the pouch is typically secured to the users abdomen above or at about the waistline area. As such, even with printed indicia, because of the valve being below the waistline, it may be difficult to determine whether the valve is open or closed. This can be even more difficult for users that are significantly overweight or obese, and more so in low light conditions where the indicia is too difficult to see.
Accordingly, there is a need for a valve for a urostomy pouch that provide positive indication of the state or position of the valve. Desirably, such a valve provides both visual and tactile indication of the valve position.